spaces_secret_planningfandomcom-20200214-history
Plots for Contestants: A Tale of Two Islands
Alicia Will be an antagonist towards Skylar, Talia, and Paschal until she leaves. Constantly berating other peoples choice of attire. Delilah Is a very talented singer, musician, and dancer yet has never revealed these talents due to her parents calling those acts 'useless'. Is eventually encouraged by other campers (most likely Marco and Nala) to embrace her gifts. Eddy Will mostly act as a loudmouthed antagonist towards everyone. Will make jokes whenever possible to try and thro others off. Will berate his fellow teammates, then constantly fail at the challenges. Will be behind at least one really surprising blindside. Frank Instantly assumes the 'leadership' position on his team. Constantly yelling and trying to intimidate people into doing what he wants. Extremely short temper will make for some blow ups. Will defnitely be a bully and will eventually have everyone stand up to him/vote him out pre-merge. Gloria Will constantly be trying to come up with couples she deems are 'perfect' for one another. When she gets the chance will try to push others into being in relationships she thinks will work, whether those participating want her to or not. Will eventually be voted out just because of the sheer annoyance she has caused. Hermione Will start off as a bit of a prissy, anti-social know it all, except towards Paschal. She'll eventually become more down to earth, and grow to enjoy the company of others, especially Paschal. However she'll still go with strategy over feelings everytime, and will be one of the campers voting rationally instead of with their hearts. Her and Paschal obviously end up getting together. Ishmeal He will be very honorable and trustworthy to those who show him respect, and a complete nightmare to those who don't. He'll be very harsh towards Eddy, Odin, and Frank for their disrespectful dispositions. This will be his downfall though, as he annoys them into voting him out. Kay She'll act very cockily in any situation she can, and will mostly back it up. She'll focus on the competition over trying to make friends, resulting in having a small amount of allies. She'll have quite a few big moments, and be behind at least one elimination. She will also have a continuos, unspoken crush on Vinny, due to her thinking he's actually an amazing person. However once she's eliminated she reveals the she wasn't truly a bad person, just playing the game. Oh, and she's actually Chef's daughter, meaning he'll be trying his hardest not to act fatherly/supportive towards her during the game. Lucky She's just bad luck no matter what she's doing. Mostly her various mishaps will be played up for laughs throughout her stay, but underneath she'll truly be a sympathetic character. She loves to do outrageous stunts because she wants to have fun and garner attention... but nothing ever goes her way, and she can't do anything about it. Marco Truly the nicest character the show will have, he'll be a constant source of comfort for others. Always going out of his way to help those around him, he truly is a caring individual. He's always willing to listen and help. Eventually this'll come back to bite him though, as down the road he'll be eliminated for being too well liked by everone. Nala She'll constantly be performing awesome athletic feats throughout her stay. Feircely loyal, she defends those who've shown her kindness without hesitation. She'll probably develop a very sisterly bond with Talia and be good friends with Skylar, Lucky, and Delilah. However once the merge rolls around, it becomes all to obvious she's a huge threat and she'll be voted out because of it. Odin He will always try to put as little effort as possible into everything he does. Despite being very physically imposing, he's also very lazy. This is best shown in the fact that he rolls everywhere instead of walking. However in times of peril, when he realizes effort is required to save his own skin, or in a certain case someone elses, he'll show off his amazing athleticism. Paschal He'll constantly be looking around at his surroundings for inspiration. He's a bit of an unfocused airhead in this way, but when he paints, his brilliance is shown. He's actually quite inteligent, just very unfocused. He'll constantly be looking to be around Hermione, finding her to be a fascinating muse for his work. EVentually the two will end up in a relationship through this connection, however it won't be easy. Roscoe No plot really, just meant to be an annoying first boot. Skylar She'll start off as a very shy, quiet, and fearful girl. She's amazingly beautiful, yet she hides it behind baggy clothing and wearing no make-up. In the begining Alicia will, whenever possible, attempt to undermine her confidence. However through her time on the islands, and ecouragement from fellow campers, she starts to shed her shell a bit. Eventually she'll start wearing more form fitting clothes, talking with more people, and accepting herself for who she is. Talia She's a very, very awkward young woman with a ton of insecurtites. Not shy in the way Skylar is, Talia is very open and talkative however she can become confused and embarassed very easily. She's very nerdy and loves to go on and on about tech. She's got a massive crush on Vinny because of how nice he is to her in defending her from others. She also hides a very geeky set of purple braces behind and an odd looking nose under her bandana, kinda like an oppostie Skylar. She'll also eventually shed her insecurities and become a stronger person. Vinny Probably considered the central protagonist of the season, Vinny is a very confident and nice young man. He'll constantly act as a foil to Alicia, Eddy, Frank, and Kay all of whom are more negative characters. He'll defend the weaker competitors like Talia and Wally from being picked on and won't take any crap from anyone. However he does have a bit of a bark himself, and can get in verbal sparring matches with people easily. He's also going to act as an object of desire for a few of the female campers... and he's oblivious to all of them but Talia. Wally Pokemon Humor, that's gonna be a lot of Wally's stuff. He's there to fail at challeneges and make a lot of Pokemon jokes. He'll be a bully target, but will have others to back him up.